1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a bait hook having a hook proximal end including a first ring eye for engaging a primary leader, a hook shank including a shank connecting segment extending distally from the first ring eye and a shank hook segment arching laterally from the shank connecting segment and including a barb, the bait hook terminating in a hook distal end, and a second ring eye extending from the hook shank and spaced distally from the first ring eye for engaging a trailer leader connecting the present bait hook to a trailer bait hook. The opening of the second ring eye preferably is aligned with the shank connecting segment longitudinal axis so that tensile force is transmitted axially through the shank connecting segment to the trailer leader to keep the hook balanced. The hook shank optionally includes a plurality of shank hook segments extending radially from a common shank connecting segment or from corresponding multiple shank connecting segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been bait hooks and leaders interconnected to form what have been referred to as stinger rigs including a primary leader interconnecting a fishing line and a primary bait hook and a trailer leader interconnecting the primary leader and a trailer bait hook which trails the primary bait hook. The primary bait hook is intended to engage the mouth of the fish while the trailer hook engages the middle body of the fish. A problem with these stinger rigs has been that the trailer leader sometimes swings across the open arch of the primary bait hook and obstructs engagement of a fish. Another problem has been that the trailer leader can bind, break or twist on the fish being caught.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a primary bait hook which includes means for engaging a trailer leader so that the trailer leader does not have to be connected to a primary leader, and which also can be used in series in a single stinger rig to additionally function as a first or as subsequent trailer bait hooks trailing a second or subsequent trailer bait hooks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bait hook in which the means for engaging a secondary leader is located at or near the distal end of the hook so that the trailer leader does not cross the shank segment and does not bind, break or twist on a fish being caught.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a bait hook which can include only one, or which can include multiple shank hook segments.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a bait hook which has substantially the same manufacturing cost as a conventional bait hook and is sturdy and reliable.